Meet in the Middle
by DrivenByWanderlust
Summary: A Dallas/OC story. AU, because all characters are alive and well. Forgive inaccuracies, and give me time. Sporadic updates, sorry. Reviews are chocolate. Criticism welcome.


_Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to their respective owner, and I only take credit for my characters which you don't recognize. This isn't written to offend, or for money, merely my amusement._

_I haven't read the Outsiders in a year or two, so I may be a little rusty. Do forgive my horrible grammar- I blame my English teacher, who is down right bad at her job. Forgive any faulty information on the 60's, and give all suggestions and criticism you'd like in a respectable fashion! Know that I'm taking this Dallas/Oc story slowly. I don't find Dallas as someone to "fall in love" quickly. _

_This first chapter is a little boring, sorry. Review, please._

_**Feb. 20th: Just a few changes being made- thanks to Mo and aerodynamics**__** for giving criticism. Honestly, there are so few changes that there isn't any need to re-read anything. **  
_

* * *

There was a group of teenagers all sitting cramped together in a single booth in the Dingo. "_Twist and Shout_" was the song playing, and the girl sitting closest to the jukebox, on the opposite side of the room, was the topic of conversation.

"I never seen her smile unless it's about somethin' weird, or John Lennon singing..."

"That's crazy. Paul's just as good as John."

There was a thud that was hardly heard over the music as the former speakers hand playfully hit the back of the head of the latter's.

"No, you greaser, that ain't the point. She's just so... _weird_ sometimes, ya know? I feel like I don't really know her. She almost reminds me of..." The girl trailed off, and her eyes flickered to the hood sitting at the far end of the table. The one with the blue eyes, and light hair. She didn't finish her sentence, after the look he gave her. Dallas had looks that could stop anyone from talking, no matter how tough they were.

The girl across the room was eating french fries, one by one, her head bobbing gently to the music, and her lips turned up ever so slightly. It hardly looked like a smile to anyone else, but the girl's best friend knew that on her bad days, it was as good as a full fledged grin.

"Should we really be talking about her like this- I mean, can't she guess that that's the only reason you came over here?" It was Ponyboy Curtis, who's eyes were flickering from the girl across the room, to the girl in front of him, sitting on the edge of the booth.

"She wouldn't care. I don't think... Does it matter? You afraid of her?" The question was asked by Donna Lute. She ran a hand through her short, brown hair, cut just below her ears.

Ponyboy didn't answer, and Two-Bit Mathews laughed, nudging the younger boys ribs with his elbow.

"I'm sure she's sweet as a kitten if you get to really know her, Pony. Ain't she, Donna?"

"Oh, sure. Maybe as a kitten with rabies," Donna took a sip of her soda. "I mean she's nice to me. A little... off though. Always daydreaming. Thinking."

"Sounds a lot like Pony," Steve muttered, taking a sip from his own drink, in response.

"_Twist and Shout_" ended, and Maria stood, bringing the half plate of fries over, and sitting them in front of the table, who all looked up at her appearance. Donna smiled, and took a handful of fries, playing it cool.

Two-Bit grabbed a handful too, and shoved most of them in his mouth, before turning his gaze to Maria, and stopping his chewing.

"Oo done wif dis?"

Maria's lips twitched again, before holding out a hand, palm up.

"No. Gimme those back."

Two-Bit laughed, and ended up spraying Donna with mashed up french-fries, causing her to go into a flurry of cussing and glaring.

"Dammit, Keith! Close your mouth when you chew!" She snapped. Donna and Two-Bit had dated a few years back, and had ended it surprisingly well, compared to some other relationships. They remained friends, and Donna was still a good friend with the gang. Dallas' eyes narrowed a little at the distress of Johnny, pulling fries off his shirt.

Maria pulled up a chair, and quickly turned her eyes over all of the contents of the table.

On her left, mashed into one side of the booth, was Darrel Curtis, Dallas Winston, then Johnny Cade ( he was shifted away from Donna, and still pulling bits of fries out of lengthy hair) and then Donna. On the other side, was Sodapop, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve.

They all had the same look about them, with their long, greased back hair.

She wondered what they saw when they looked at her. A medium height girl who looked thinner than she actually was. Pale skin, despite the sun in Tulsa. Long, lanky hair that just laid flat in the middle of her back, was a deep brown. And her eyes- eyes that were so light in color they looked washed out, like with soap. She looked different from other girls, who favored a shorter hairstyle.

She sat down, and noticed how they were quieter than when she had been at her own table. It seemed like a good sign that they had been talking about her. She narrowed her eyes at Donna, who just grinned and took another french fry off her plate.

"Any plans tonight?" Maria asked the whole table, her voice kind of husky for her sixteen years.

"Of course. Don't we find something to kill time with every night of the week?" Two-Bit asked, playfully frowning disapprovingly. "Party at Bucks."

"When is there _not_ a party at Buck's?" Donna added, rolling her brown eyes.

"Hush up with that kind of talk- you'll jinx it, and Buck'll move or somethin'."

"Buck isn't ever ganna move," Dally said from the end of the table, his eyes rolling. His blue-jean jacket rustled as he crossed his arms.

Darrel frowned, looking older than his real age. "_Tonight?_ You said something about it being tomorrow. I can't go _tonight_."

"Why not?" Pony asked, his eyes wide and accusing. "You told us me and Johnny could go-"

"I'll take them, Darry," Dally said, before Pony could get disgruntled. Maria watched this casual conversation with politely disinterested.

Darry frowned, and looked as though he was going to argue. Maria could understand that. She wouldn't leave her little brother (not that she had one, she was an only child) with Dallas Winston. By the end of the night, they would have robbed a drugstore, gotten into a rumble, and ended up in the cooler. Not that there weren't worse things they _could_ end up doing.

"Party at Buck's? I'm in!" Donna said enthusiastically.

"No, you aren't." Maria said. Donna looked at Maria with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"What d'you mean I'm not going? Just said I was, didn't I?" It was a daring move, on Donna's part. Maria's temper was most easily provoked when someone questioned something she said.

"Is Pam ganna be there?" Maria questioned the entire table- and received a 'probably' from someone, she wasn't sure. Her eyes were still on Donna, unconsciously making the girl squirm.

Donna frowned. Pam was a greaser chick that had been getting angry at Donna the last few weeks, for getting too close with Pam's boyfriend, who was in Shepard's gang. It had only resulted in a few cussing matches between the two, and some heated glances, but Maria could feel the tension, like a high-strung piano cord.

Pam had a reputation of not fighting fair, or, what was fair in greaser terms; which was still pretty honorable all things considered. Pam had friends who weren't afraid to gang up on one person.

"Well... _You _come with me," Donna suggested. Maria shook her head no, her hair tossing from side-to-side.

Donna sighed loudly, her breath fanning out her bangs, until they came to settle again on her forehead.

"Come on, Maria. Please, just come with me. Keep an eye on me, like a lookout. If Pam shows up, we'll bail. No trouble. _Promise._"

Maria frowned, but nodded stiffly. "No trouble. _None_. And you make sure we get a ride home."

"None, and done," Donna agreed, grinning.

Two-Bit whooped, causing Johnny to jump in his seat.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

The Curtis' offered to pay for Maria and Donna's tab, and they all left the Dingo together, leaving a wake of waitresses sighing in relief, in their wake.

Maria walked along the side walk ahead of the group who were laughing and joking, pushing each other occasionally until the other stumbled. She glanced back over her shoulder occasionally, just to be sure that she stayed in touch with what was going on, and to keep an eye on Socs. The Socs had never jumped girl's, but Soc girls were caddy and vicious.

Maria was also watching out for any greaser girls who might have had a bone to pick with her or Donna.

Donna was Maria's closest friend. She was a few months younger than Maria, even though Donna looked older, with her short hairstyle, and broader features. Donna was a fun person, who was a little on the quick-tempered side. She got in fights with other girls a lot, usually for the same things over and over again.

Maria had been told she was downright scary. She was a good fighter- a great fighter, who had learned on the streets themselves. Her gaze was something a lot of people didn't want on them. She'd been called emotionless, but she knew that wasn't true. She was actually very emotional, she just didn't like to show it in social situations. You couldn't show it around here, without everybody taking notice of it. Calculating it as a weakness.

"_Come on, come on, come on, come on ba-by now_," Maria whispered, as she kicked an empty can of beer that had been crumpled almost unrecognizably.

Spinning in a circle, her pleated skirt fanned out around her. Maria thought about the Curtis' gang.

They were a decent group. They stuck together, and stood up for each other. Dallas Winston was the most interesting to her. She had heard he was arrested when he was only ten years old. Looking at his cold exterior, she didn't doubt it. He was tuff looking, and his eyes held experience.

"Maria- you listening to me?"

"What?" Maria snapped, stopping her spinning, and planting her feet firmly so she would be dizzy and fall over.

"I said that I'm ganna hang out at the Curtis' place. I'll meet you in 'the middle' at six, okay?" 'The middle' was simply the place closest in between Donna and Maria's houses. Maria nodded, and kept on walking, unconcerned about walking home alone. She didn't need to worry about being anything but maybe verbally harassed by some Socs. She was left alone, usually.

"Six!" Donna shouted in confirmation, before laughing at some joke that had been made- Two-bit, Maria figured. He was a real joker.

Maria nodded to herself, and kept walking, still humming to the song from the Dingo, and spinning occasionally.

"_You know you twist so fi-ne, come on and twist a little clo-ser now, and let me know that you're mine..._"


End file.
